fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Diarmuid
Delmud (デルムッド Derumuddo) is the son of Rackesis and the older brother of Nanna, as well as the possibly half-brother of Felgus, according to Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. In Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu he is a member of Celice's army and trains with Oifey. In Thracia 776 he joins Leaf's army to protect his sister, in this title he can use the Beo Sword, hinting that his father is Beowolf. His substitute character is Tristan in Seisen no Keifu. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Coming with the Charisma skill, Delmud will always be able to support your other units, but if his father doesn't pass down the Pursuit skill, he will not be a good fighter. Beowolf, Azel, and Fin are considered the best fathers for him, but as long as the Pursuit skill is passed to him, he will fight just fine. In the case of Azel, even if he's a Mage, Rackesis's minor Hezul holy blood will ensure Delmud's strength will be good, and Azel's minor Fala blood makes him great for one of the Magic Swords. Base Stats |Free Knight |Minor Hezul Varies |3 |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |8 |Varies |Sword - A |Iron Sword Inherited Items Growth Rates *'HP:' Varies *'Strength:' Varies *'Magic:' Varies *'Skill:' Varies *'Speed:' Varies *'Luck:' Varies *'Defense:' Varies *'Resistance:' Varies Promotion Gains *Promotes to Forrest Knight *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +9 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 Conversations In Chapter 7, Oifey can talk to Delmud, and Delmud will gain one point of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 7, Delmud can talk to Nanna, and Nanna will gain one point of luck. Love Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Rana: 0+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Thracia 776 Think of Delumd as a weaker, more support oriented version of Felgus. He has higher movement, and stats almost comparable to Felgus at similar levels. Regardless, he is a useful unit, with slightly above average stats for his level, yet being such a late recruit to Leaf's army, is outclassed by many other units that the player has control of by that point, so many completely overlook him. He ends up being a decently above average fighter who can hold his own, and when coupled with the Beo Sword (A shared personal weapon that is merely just inefficient for Felgus to use, considering the fact he is already very powerful at this point, and if you used him, many levels above Delmud), can even take out quite a few enemies, all while providing a substantial bonus to other units around him. Using him in the few chapters you have access to him certainly isn't a bad idea, though it isn't the greatest option either. Base Stats |Forrest Knight |3 |36 |11/5 |11 |12 |12 |7 |9 |5 |10 |Sword *'Items:' Beo Sword *'Skills:' Charisma *'Leadership Stars:' 0 *'Movement Stars:' 0 *'Pursuit Critical Coefficient:' 5 *'Sword Mastery Rank:' A Growth Rates *'HP:' 70% *'Strength:' 40% *'Magic:' 15% *'Skill:' 65% *'Speed:' 45% *'Luck:' 65% *'Defense:' 30% *'Build:' 15% *'Move:' 2% Supports Supports *Nanna - 10% Supported by *Nanna - 10% Ending Delmud - The Charismatic Knight (カリスマの騎士 Karisuma no kishi) After the war, Delmud accompanied his cousin Aless to Agustria. With their hard work, Agustria was united and led to prosperity. Gallery File:Delmud TradingCard1.jpg delmud.gif|Delmud's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters